Broken Dreams
by Aki Kaede
Summary: [Oneshot] Athrun tries to catch up to Cagalli in the distance, but it seems...he can never reach her... broken AsuCaga


Author's notes: I wrote this a long time ago and only posted this (broken) AC fic now.

This fic was inspired by the 2nd GS movie when they played Akatsuki no Kuruma as the ending theme. I think you guys should be able to tell when reading this fic.

This fic has lots of angst which is seriously missing in me now. School really kills the brain cells as well as the creative juices. In the past, I was either full of sugar and fluff or angst or humour, but now...I'm a living dead. Soon I'll be an undead. :P

Assignments are piling up so please do not expect any updates for my multi-chapter fics.

Anyway, enjoy this fic and please review!

Thanks to all my reviewers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of its characters.

* * *

**Broken Dreams **

The sun slowly retracted beyond the horizon, its orange rays spilling across the sky. The previously blue sky was now dabbled with orange and pink and at the tips, traces of night could be detected.

Athrun watched the sunset. It was dazzling, but not as dazzling as her. It was of the same colour as her eyes, but he could not be drawn to the sunset just like he was to her stunning amber orbs. Her blond hair outshone every single sun which had greeted the earth and space, and it was not wrong to say she was the sun in his life.

It was at that very moment he noticed her on the beach. She trod on the sandy grounds, dressed in a pale green tube dress. A solitary orange hibiscus lay above her ear, enhancing her beautiful eyes further. As the earth was still engulfed within the setting sun's embrace, she looked even more beautiful.

Athrun studied Cagalli from head to toe. Everything just seemed so perfect around her. She was just like an exotic rose, blooming in the middle of the desert. So beautiful, so delicate, so strong, so special, so hard to get…

Athrun watched the way Cagalli walked on the sandy beach. She seemed so distant and lonely, like a princess trapped within her own castle. Athrun wanted nothing but to warm up that slowly freezing heart, confined within the depths of her. If only he could share her pain… He would take all that loneliness and sadness away, and let her see the world she had given him.

Athrun walked towards Cagalli, his steps quickening along the way. He wanted so badly to reach to her and have her in his arms. Never again would he hurt her like he did.

"Cagalli!" Athrun called out as he neared her, grabbing her wrist. She turned back, facing him directly. She was not wearing a smile on her face and her eyes were downcast. Slowly, Athrun brought her into his embrace. He wanted to hold her like this until she was rid of her negative emotions.

However Cagalli did something unexpected. She pushed him away gently and turned her back on him. She seemed to be floating away, away from him… Her eyes were not on him anymore, they were directed at the far distance.

"Cagalli!" Athrun shouted as he ran towards her and tried to grab her wrist once again. Just a little more and he would make sure he would never let go his grasp on her. Just a little more and he would never allow her to leave him again. Just a little more, and he would make her come back to him.

_"Just a little more…" _Athrun thought as his hand was within reach of her wrist.

"Cagalli!" Athrun let out as he tried to grab her wrist. He could almost reach her, he could almost reach her… She was within distance of him. His hand tried to close its grip over her thin wrist…

Athrun's eyes shot open as his hand closed its grip, only to find that she wasn't there. All that he held was air, the cold air circulating in his room. He slowly opened his palm and brought it towards his face. It was empty, just like his room, just like his heart. He closed it once again and let his forehand rest above his eyes. However, trails of salty liquid escaped from the protection his hand gave and flowed out from the sides of his face.

These tears were not foreign to Athrun. She had haunted his dreams every night, and every single drop was shed for her. He cursed his hands for not being able to hold on to her, he cursed his legs for not being able to catch up to her, he cursed his own weakness which loosened his grip on her. Most of all, he cursed himself for letting her go.

He wanted her to be his sun again; to warm up his desolate world. He wanted to have her smile once more, he wanted to be lost in her eyes again. He just wanted her to be by his side again, and never again would he let her go.

Never again.

If only the nights weren't so cold; if only the sun could shine upon him once again. If only he could feel her near him; if only he could touch her. If only she knew he still loved her…

And how much he loved her.

Probably these tears would stop, and the darkness be overcome.

Only then he could find some meaning in his life.

* * *

Author's notes: Please read and review!


End file.
